Rememberance
by Anbu
Summary: It was a night like this in which i lost the most precious in my live... GenmaxHayate


Title: Rememberance Author: Anbu Mail: Anbu-Sasuke@web.de Fandom: Naruto Rating: PG a/n: I want to dedicate this little ficcy to Gingaktb which I blame for bringing me to love this pairing. The idea came up, very unusually, in ICQ just after Ginga told me that she wanted to bring people to write GenHaya and that I should write one for her :3~ I hope you will like it ^_^  
  
*~* Rememberance *~*  
  
"Aishiteru~"With these words you whisper silently to me. You snuggle up close to me. Also when I want to try to explain what it feels like to feel you so close to me, sensing your warm body pressed against mine and what it feels like when you say to me that you love me, I wouldn't be able to.  
  
I wipe away some black hair out of your face and start to sink into your black eyes again, like I do so often on these evenings. "I love you even more..." I hear myself mumble tenderly. The only thing I wish, especially in moments like this, is to spend my whole life with you, to be with you when I breathe my last breath.  
  
I press your graceful body closer to mine, bury my face in your black hair and close my eyes. Sometimes I only need to keep you safe, as if I was frightened that you would run away, run away and never come back again. I hear your mute cough and look down at you. I smile lightly as I stroke over your cheek.  
  
"Hayate?"  
  
Your black eyes look up and your cheek snuggles against my palm.  
  
"Hm?" your hand lays on my chest, you slowly start stroking over it, so that I mewl a little bit. This will be something I will dispute with you when you ask me about it later. For one moment I just enjoy this feeling, these touches of yours. Then I turn around on my back and pull you with me, now you're sitting on me. I look in these black orbs which looked into my eyes inquiringly.  
  
"Stay.."  
  
Hayate looks at me like I said something weird, smiles then after a while and leans forward to kiss me. "I don't want to go..." I sense his breath against my lips. Then I repeat the kiss lightly before I look at him again. That wasn't what I wanted to tell him.  
  
"...for ever!"  
  
I end my sentence and look at him. Shall the others think what they want, what they're expecting now wouldn't change if we both showed our feelings for each other in public. After all the time we were in this relationship I ask myself why we try to hide our love, as if it was something bad. To most of our friends it was obvious in any case.  
  
"For ever and ever...."  
  
Our lips find each other once again, I lick over your lower lip to gain entrance, then deepen this kiss.  
  
~  
  
It is late at night when I fall out of my dreams. Instinctively I grab to the other side, where you are supposed to be, but my hands fall on an empty place. I open my eyes fast, only to see that you are not lying next to me anymore. I sit up, faster than it I should, 'cause for a few seconds I just see nothing but black.  
  
Then I recognize you next to the window. I look at you some seconds before you seem to notice and turn around. I rub my eyes and ask myself why you got dressed, the dawn isn't even breaking soon. The moon is standing high on the sky. Why do you want to leave me at a time like this? I put out my hand for you and wait till you come to me, you smile at me like only angels can.  
  
"It is midnight, where do you want to go?"  
  
With these words I pull you down to me, I don't want to let you go, doesn't matter where you have to be.  
  
You sigh and a worried expression marks your face, replaces your smile. You turn around and look out of the window. In your eyes I can see the reflection of the moon.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, just now..... I only want make sure that my feeling is wrong!"  
  
I lay my arms around your waist and pull you closer to me, leaning my head against your chest.  
  
"Stay, I also have a bad feeling knowing your are out there at a time like this..!"  
  
You shake your head and stroke my hair.  
  
"Nothing can harm Gekkou Hayate that fast, you know? I will come back soon."  
  
You hug me once more and let your hands glide over my back. I want to beg you again to stay, knowing that you will weaken, but a look in your eyes lets me notice that you are really worried and want to make sure about what's going on.  
  
Minutes pass in which I only hear our breathing and your heart beating in your chest. I wish that I'll never have to be separated from you, that I could just stop time and feel your warmth for ever.  
  
"Sleep, when you wake up tomorrow I will lay next to you.".  
  
You lay your lips tenderly on mine, kissing me softly. As you stand up I pull you down again to kiss you, longer, deeper. I don't want to let you go. I have a bad feeling. You know that, and I know that I can't try to delay you.  
  
After I let you free, you take your Katana and forehead protector, you are miles away with your thoughts in this moment.  
  
"Let me come with you..." I start and want to stand up immediately, but you shake your head and come to me again, only to press me back in the blankets.  
  
"Don't make yourself mad about it, I will be back soon..."  
  
One finger is put under my chin, and you kiss me again before you leave the room. I hear your steps going quiet.  
  
"Hayate!"  
  
I call you, I am not hearing your steps anymore. I just wish you hadn't left now.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Your face appears in the door.  
  
"Pay Attention..."  
  
He nods slightly.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, see you later..."  
  
I look in the direction you vanished, long after you disappeared from my view, long after the door closed behind you. The candle next to our bed begins to flicker and goes out shortly after you left, though no wind came into this room. My heart stings as I try to believe that I don't need to worry, that you will come back....  
  
...But you never returned again....  
  
~ Owari ~ 


End file.
